evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Grin
The "Evil Grin" is a very common theme in fiction dealing with villains and is comparable in many ways to the equally famous "Evil Laugh." However, the "Evil Grin" is normally silent and is meant to show the audience that the character is evil and / or plotting something. An "Evil Grin" is more subtle than a outright "Evil Laugh" but is still fairly exaggerated so as to make sure a viewer can not mistake it for a normal smile. Types Subtle Grin The "Subtle" Grin is a type of "evil grin" reserved for particularly cunning and dangerous individuals who often manipulate those within their settings into thinking they are either good or neutral: yet when their back is turned or they are in seclusion they will display a small, sinister smile that shows the audience that they are not as innocent as the other characters think they are. The "Subtle" Grin can also break the fourth wall when a villain suddenly turns to the camera and gives a small smirk to the audience - this was made especially famous in the original ending of the first Omen film. Manic Grin While debatedly not a truly "evil" grin as much as a "completely insane" grin the Manic Grin is shown when a story wants both the audience and the protagonists of the story to realize that the villain is completely out of touch with reality and most likely a Homicidal Maniac. Much like the Demonic Grin people confronted with the Manic Grin feel threatened and may well be in serious danger. However, unlike the "Demonic" Grin a Manic Grin doesn't always automatically mean a villain is going to attack a hero (though they often do): sometimes a Manic Grin is simply used to show everyone how insane a character is and some of the more extreme examples of a "Hollywood madman" display a Manic Grin on a near constant basis. Demonic Grin A Demonic Grin is one that makes no attempt to mask the "evil" of the character in question, most importantly this grin is very visible to those involved in the story and often frightens them intensely. Being at the receiving end of a "Demonic" Grin is a very unnerving position and it normally means the protagonist is in imminent danger from an attack or other misfortune as the villain doesn't even bother to hide his or her malicious intents: in some ways the "Demonic" Grin can be seen as a symbolism of the monster within being unleashed and like the Manic Grin it is also clear to the other characters involved in the story that the villain is now ready to inflict some pain on their unfortunate target(s). Smug Grin A Smug Grin is a way to seem very calm at first to the hero. This is actually a means to set a trap for a protagonist. Hungry Grin A Hungry Grin usually involves a monster or predator displaying a wide, hungry smile like he's about to devour someone. An example is Bruce from Finding Nemo when he grins towards Marlin. Gallery Joker_Evil_Smile.png|'Jokers famous Evil Smile. Grinch Evil Grin.jpg|'Grinch's classic evil grin. PDVD_046.PNG|Jafar's Evil Smile. Hades_8.png|Hades' Evil Grin. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-344.jpg|Rasputin's Evil Grin all-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg|Carface's Evil Grin. Big_daddy_thrax_by_darkoverlord13-d3d930i.png|Thrax's Evil Grin. Eddy_evil_smile.png|'''Eddy's Evil Smile. 2117640-tengu_shredder_18.jpg|The Tengu Shredder's evil grin. Dick_Dastardly.jpg|'Dick Dastardly' Evil Grin. Evil_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|'Sunset Shimmers Sinister Grin. Repton_grin.png|'Repton's Evil Grin. Pariah_Dark_grin.png|'''Pariah Dark's Evil Grin. Themlefecntonemike.png|'Mals Evil Grin. Blowhole.jpg|'Dr. Blowhole's Evil Grin. Vlcsnap-2010-07-25-11h21m31s84.png|'''Argost's Wicked Grin. First_Sister's_silentscare_I.jpg|'First Sisters Creepy Grin. Starscream's_Grin.png|'Starscream's Evil Grin Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-745.jpg|'''Sabor's Hungry Grin. Aku_grin.png|'Akus Evil Smile. Undertow.jpg|'Undertow's Evil Grin. Scar_(Disney).jpg|Scar's Evil Grin. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg|Captain Gutt's Evil Grin. Warren_T_Rat_Evil_Grin.png|'''Warren T. Rat's Evil Grin pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3801.jpg|'Drakes Evil Grin. Coachman.jpg|'Coachman's Wicked Grin. Clemson_evil_grin.png|'''Clemson's Evil Grin. Dark_Danny's_Evilly_Grin.png|'Dark Dan' Evil Grin. Freaky_Fred.PNG|'Freaky's Freds permanent grin. Lickboot.png|'Lickboot's famous Evil Grin. Tirek_-Not_for_much_longer-_S4E26.png|'''Tirek's Evil Grin. Azog Evil Grin.png|'Azogs Evil Grin. Savio-Screencaps-savio-the-snake-22344699-638-462.png|'Savio's Evil Grin. Doc_Ock_evil_grin.png|'''Dr. Octopus Evil Grin. Chrysalis_watching_Canterlot_in_chaos_S02E26.png|'Queen Chrysalis'' Evil Grin. LFSplinter637.PNG|Kraang Prime's Evil Grin. Evil-grin.png|'Eddy's Brothers Evil Grin. Edward's_Evil_Grin.jpeg|'Edward's Evil Grin. Ace_smile.png|'''Ace's Evil Smirk. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8707.jpg|'Frollos Evil Grin. Kyle_'Yes.'_s1e24a.png|'Kyle's Evil Grin. Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4820.jpg|'''Shere Khan's Evil Smile. Lord_Shen's_Evil_Smile.jpg|'Shens grinning wickedly. PDVD_384.PNG|'Dr. Facilier's Evil Grin. Tumblr_mbngqcTW5F1qlpgkfo1_1280.png|'''Spider Bytez' Evil Grin. Snake_grin.png|'Snakes Malevolent Grin. ScreenHunter_55.jpg|'Denzel Crocker's scheming Smile. Maleficent_grinning_evilly.png|Maleficent' grinning evilly. Vilgax_Ghost_Town_5.PNG|Vilgax' evil smirk. Image1528nf6.jpg|'Dr. Drakken''' Evil Smile. Runaway_Model_(54).png|'Scotts sly grin. Gilda_has_an_evil_idea_S1E5.png|'Gilda''' smirking evilly. Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-7058.jpg|'Tai Lungs Evil Grin. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7036.jpg|'Max'' creepy smile. Paine_evil_grin.PNG|'Alexander Paine's Evil Grin. Snipe_Evil_Face.png|Snipe's Creepy Smile. Nuka Wicked Grin.png|'''Nuka's Wicked Grin. Nemi Malevolent Smile.jpg|'Nemi Montoyas Malicious Smile. Jasper's_Evil_Grin.png|'Jasper's Evil Grin. All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg|Carface's second evil grin. Starlight_Glimmer_looking_sinister_S5E1.png|'''Starlight Glimmer's evil grin. Outlast-Chris-Walker.jpg|'Chris Walkers Wicked Grin. Inquisitor Sinister Grin.jpeg|'Inquisitor''' Sinister Grin Honest Creepiest Grin.png|'Honests Creepiest Grin Devil_eared_Ren.png|'Ren Hoek's Devilish Grin. Freakshow_grin.jpg|'''Freakshow's Evil Grin. Roscoe-DeSoto-roscoe-and-desoto-5726711-768-432.jpg|'Roscoe & Desotos Evil Grins Don Lino & Lola Demanding Oscar's obedience.jpg|'Don Lino' smirking menacingly Dr Blowhole scheming a plan.png|'Dr. Blowhole's second evil grin. 250px-Snowwhite-creencaps.com-8944.jpg|'''Queen Grimhilde' s creepy grin. Ruber_grinning_evilly.png|'Ruber' smiling evilly. Queen Narissa's evil grin.png|'Queen Narissas wicked grin. Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7950.jpg|'Dennis'' Evil Grin. Nigel_grinning_wickedly.png|'Nigel' smirking wickedly. Dave's_evil_grin.png|'Dave''' smirking evilly. Rourke's evil grin.jpg|'Commander Rourkes twistedly evil grin. Dag's evil grin.png|'Dag's evil grin. Lotso's evil smirk.jpg|Lotso's evil smirk. Coco_LaBouche_smirking_wickedly.jpg|Coco LaBouche' smirking wickedly. Harry Osborn's Malevolent Grin.png|'Harry Osborn's''' Malevolent Grin. Sugar's Malevolent Grin.png|'Sugars Nasty Grin. Tomoo Nasty Smirk.png|'Tomoo's Nasty Smirk. Diamond_Tiara_malevolent_grin.png|Diamond Tiara's Malevolent Grin. Gale_Evil_Grin.jpg|'''Gale's Evil Grin. Cieślak Malicious Smirk.png|'Cieślaks Malicious Smirk. Garble and his friends S2E21.png|'Teenage Dragon's Evil Grins Terrence_(02).png|'''Terrence's Evil Grin. Kent_Mansley's_evil_grin.jpg|'Kent Mansley' smirking menacingly. Dr. Benedict smirking evilly.png|'Dr. Phillium Benedict' smirking evilly. Lola smirking wickedly.jpg|'Lola' smirking wickedly. Forte's menacing smile.jpg|'Fortes evil smile. JgajCrZ.jpg|'Madara's evil grin. 80575-melona picture 33.jpg|'''Melona's wicked smile. Cooter's evil grin.png|'Cooters evil grin. Diodora's dark grin.jpg|'Diodora Astaroth's''' dark grin. Peridot's little grin.png|'Peridots little grin. Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|'Prince Hans' Evil Grin as he betrays Anna. Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 1.51.03 PM.png|Lord Business' evil grin. Lawrence's_evil_grin.jpeg|'''Lawrence's evil smile. Boingo_grinning_evilly_as_he_prepares_to_kill_Red.png|'Boingo' smirking evilly as he prepares to kill Red. Ursula scheming to overthrow Triton.jpg|'Ursula' smirking evilly. Soto's sinister smile.jpg|'Soto' smirking sinisterly. Mr. Hyde's evil grin from The Pagemaster.jpg|'Mr. Hydes evil grin from Pagemaster temple-doom-movie-screencaps.com-7396.jpg|'Mola Ram's evil smile Serpentor's evil grin.png|'''Serpentor's evil grin EPG.jpg|'Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatines evil grin. the-mummy-movie-screencaps.com-11105.jpg|'Imhotep's evil grin. Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 3.19.14 PM.png|'''Galvatron (G1)'s evil grin. Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 3.24.24 PM.png|'Megatron (G1)''s evil smile. Slappy the Dummy grinning evilly.png|Slappy the Dummy grinning evilly. The Undertaker's evil grin.png|The Undertaker's creepy smile while his eyes are rolling up. smiling evilly.png|The Soul Chaser's creepy smile. I.RexRage.jpg|I-Rex's Evil Grin spacegodzilla1.jpg|SpaceGodzilla grinning evilly Megaguirus'_Evil_Grin.gif|Megaguirus grinning evilly Lyric_captures_Amy.png|Lyric grinning evilly as he captures Amy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h52m31s56.png|Leroy's Evil Grin Download.png|Drago's Evil Grin 4137303ce4b45435106fab1da216325a.jpg|M.U.T.O.'s Evil Grin as she prepares to kill Ford 1387183002000-htdos-smaug-0071.jpg|Smaug's Evil Grin. Tatters_mugshot's.jpg|Springtrap's Evil Smile. Vic_Hoskins'_Evil_Grin.jpg|Vic Hoskins' Evil Grin. BigOne04.jpg|Big One's Evil Grin. Kat_grin.png|Kat's Evil Smile. 2346726416_5c707484d4.jpg|Kaa grinning evilly as he is about to eat Mowgli. Dagur_the_Deranged.png|Dagur's Evil Smile Dazzlings_grinning_at_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png|The Dazzlings grinning evilly AKmaePE6DSA.png|Seryu's Evil Grin Shadow grinning evilly.jpg|Shadow grinning evilly Sid's Evil grin.png|Sid's Evil Grin The Imprisoned's Evil Grin.jpg|The Imprisoned's Evil Grin 5678.jpg|Hyp, Mutt and Nod grinning artfully Category:About Villains